


Jack's Special Surprise

by AlexaLily



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Fingerfucking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaLily/pseuds/AlexaLily
Summary: Jack and Miranda meet up for another late night rendezvous and Jack brings something new and fun to try.





	1. Chapter 1

"And what exactly are those?" Miranda asked as she peered at the six pills in a small container in Jack's hand. Each pill was pink with a small purple stripe around the middle of it. Miranda had spent enough time in the shadier side of society that she was fairly familiar with all sorts of illicit substances but she had never seen any that looked like these.

"Just try one. You'll love it, I promise." Jack gave Miranda her usual sly smile which, under most circumstances, would have been enough to convince her to do anything that Jack wanted her to but in this case she was a bit more hesitant.

"We sneak away from the ship, the commander, and everyone else and all you want is to get me high on some mystery pills? Come on dear, we usually go to all this trouble for some mind blowing sex. You're gonna need a bit more than just 'trust me'." Miranda did her best to smile but she was feeling a bit too wary for a genuine smile. Jack let out a sigh and the look on her face changed to one of a sort of disappointment - she had wanted Miranda to go along with her and not spoil her fun like this.

"Don't worry Princess, the sex comes afterward. I'll take some too after you do." Miranda picked up one of the pills and moved her gaze between it and her sometimes-girlfriend-sometimes-fuckbuddy.

"Is it safe?"

"Probably." Jack shrugged but could tell Miranda was about to complain more so she quickly added a bit more. "The Salarian that I got them from said that humans haven't tried it yet but that it's safe for other species."

"Other species?" Miranda questioned.

"Krogans and Salarians. He said he had given a few to some Asari but hadn't heard back from them yet. So there's no reason it shouldn't be safe for humans. Now can we get to the fun part already?" Jack was starting to get impatient but knew that she had a responsibility to make sure Miranda was comfortable before they went any further so she was doing her best to keep her temper in check.

"Get me some water." Miranda said with a smirk. Jack grinned and grabbed a bottle of water off a nearby table. "So how did you end up getting some new experimental drugs from a scientist? Do I even want to know?"

"Oh, he's not a scientist." Jack said very casually as she handed over the water. As soon as she realized how that probably sounded, she quickly added "I mean, he _used_ to be but he got his accreditations taken away when his bosses found out he was making recreational drugs and not prescription ones." Miranda stared at Jack and pondered her answer for a moment.

"I'm not sure if that's supposed to make me feel better or worse." she muttered as she opened her mouth. Just before she placed the pill on her tongue, Jack stopped her.

"Wait! You should probably sit down first." Jack was very clearly excited about whatever was about to happen but was still keeping Miranda's well-being in mind. Miranda gave her a suspicious glance but silently did as she was told and sat down in the small hotel room's single chair. Despite how dingy this place seemed, she thought the cushions of the chair were surprisingly comfortable. She placed the pill on her tongue and then washed it down with a gulp of water.

"Okay, I took it. Your tur- Ah aahh oh oooohhhhh" Before she could finish her sentence she was suddenly overwhelmed by waves of pleasure that transformed her words into a series of moans. She felt as if every inch of her body was being massaged by the hands of a gentle lover - her shoulders, all down her back, her legs, and even down to her feet. She grinned at Jack and tried to say something but was cutoff as the massage-like feeling became more intense. Just as quickly as the initial sensations had hit her, they changed to be much more... erotic. Now she felt like someone was massaging her breasts and playing with her nipples. She let out a laugh between moans and was surprised once again when she was greeted by the sensation of someone fingering her while they massaged her clit. She looked down at her body and, sure enough, there wasn't anyone actually there, it was only the work of the strange pill Jack had given her. She could feel her body working in overtime as her pussy became incredibly wet incredibly quickly. She could feel the slick juices coating the inside of her jumpsuit, almost as if someone had poured a glass of water into her clothes. After a few moments the sensations ramped up and became more intense than nearly anything Miranda had felt before. Her muscles all began to quiver as she felt herself can me closer and closer to an orgasm. Miranda dropped the bottle of water and gripped the arms of the chair while her legs began to convulse as she felt the familiar waves of pleasure from an orgasm crash over her body.

" _Fuck_ " she yelled between loud groans. Jack's grin had grown and stretched from ear to ear. Miranda's whole body continued to convulse for a few more moments after the main hit of the orgasm subsided.

"Jack.... shit... that..." Miranda did her best to form a sentence but she still felt enveloped by pleasure and wasn't quite able to string together more than a word or two.

"Now, he told me about the near-instant orgasm part but he also told me that it would make you quite a bit more... sensitive." Jack's grin turned devilish as she leaned over Miranda, placed one knee on the cushion of the chair between Miranda's legs, and started to tug at the zipper of Miranda's jumpsuit. Miranda, still drunk on pleasure, smiled and chuckled without saying a word and let Jack do as she pleased.

Jack pulled the zipper down to its lowest point just below Miranda's bellybutton and just above the neatly trimmed patch of hair that she knew awaited her underneath the skintight material. For now, though, Jack kept her attention above Miranda's waist and slid one hand into the jumpsuit and gently grabbed one of Miranda's breasts. The slightest tough brought a whining moan out of the woman which made Jack pause and laugh a bit.

"Damn, he wasn't kidding about the sensitivity thing." Jack grinned and slid her other hand beneath the jumpsuit and gripped Miranda's other breast in her hand and simultaneously began to gently tease both of her nipples with her thumbs. Miranda let out another, louder whining moan and arched her back as a way to signal to Jack that she wanted more. Jack grinned and gave Miranda what she wanted, but only just. She pinched one of her nipples and pulled at it playfully. Miranda mumbled out an ' _oh fuck_ ' between breathy moans. Jack leaned in and started to kiss and lick at Miranda's neck. In her state of heightened sensitivity, that alone was enough to push Miranda into another orgasm. Jack felt Miranda's neck muscles flex against hr lips as she yelled Jack's name in between some ' _oh_ 's, ' _ah_ 's, and ' _oh fuck_ 's. Jack kept up her teasing even as she felt Miranda's muscles release their tension and go limp but after a few more whining moans she decided to spare Miranda too much torture.

Jack got up off the chair and grinned as she looked Miranda over once. In the span of about ninety seconds, she had gone from her normal cool and controlled composure to looking like she had been up all night at the center of an orgy (and Jack knew exactly what that looked like after the last time the two of them attended one of Aria T'Loak's parties). Jack picked the pill container back up as her grin turned devilish.

"I hope you didn't have any other plans tonight because we still have five more pills."

"Did your not-scientist friend tell you how many it's safe to take at once?” Miranda managed to string the question together between deep breaths as her body began to relax again. She started to pull herself out of her bodysuit, partially to prepare for whatever Jack had planned next but also because the thin material brushing against her nipples was still driving her wild. Jack grinned when she saw that Miranda had not only foregone wearing a bra tonight but had skipped out on wearing any undergarments of any kind tonight.

"Well he said that a Krogan took four and had a heart attack - in both his hearts - so probably no more than three each." Jack responded. She plucked pill number two out of the small container and held it up.

"Hold on..." Miranda limply held up a hand. "That one's for you. You promised." She grinned when she realized that Jack had, apparently, either been hoping that Miranda had forgotten or had forgotten herself.

"Okay, fine." Jack said as she set the pills down on the small bedside table. "But first let's move you to the bed." She grabbed Miranda with both her hands and helped the woman to her feet. She definitely needed the help because her legs felt nowhere near strong enough to support her own weight at the moment. Everywhere that their skin met, Miranda could feel such a strong tingling sensation that she had trouble not letting out another moan. Miranda took two steps towards the bed before Jack gave her a gentle push and caused her to flop down onto the bed. Jack looked back over at the chair and chuckled at the wet spot on the cushion where Miranda had previously been sitting. The pill had made her so wet that her juices had soaked right through her jumpsuit.

"Come on, take your medicine." Miranda teased. She had repositioned herself on the bed so she could lean against the headboard for the best possible view of Jack's experience with the pills.

"Okay _doctor_ , how would you like me to take me medicine?" Jack teased back.

"Try it standing up." Jack rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She climbed up onto the bed and stood over Miranda as she popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed it dry.

"Fuck" Jack muttered just before the first sensation hit her. Even though she had been expecting it her knees started to buckle but she was determined to stay upright - she knew that Miranda had told her to stand up because she wanted to see Jack collapse in pleasure. The second wave that hit her was a bit tougher for her to stay standing though, to the point that after a few moments of burning pleasure teasing at her nipples she had to slam both her hands against the wall to maintain her balance.

"Oh fuck" Jack muttered, her voice a bit less rough than usual. Miranda loved getting to hear this side of Jack - to hear her get worked up and become a bit softer than anyone would normally expect her to be. The change in tone was oftentimes accompanied by a change in how she'd fuck Miranda - a softer and gentler lover as opposed to the rougher and more teasing that she usually started out as.

The third phase of the drug hit Jack and it was finally too much for her. Her knees gave in and crashed down to the mattress on either side of Miranda's hips. Miranda's hands rushed up to Jack's hips and she brushed the small gap of skin on her hips between Jack's tight leather pants and her tank top. Jack groaned and grunted as she struggled against her body's instinct to collapse all the way down on top of Miranda. Jack let out a yell as the last bit of strength left her legs and she collapsed down, essentially sitting in Miranda's lap. Jack's hands clenched at the top of the headboard as she felt the last of the orgasm wash over her body.

" _Fuck_ " Jack gasped. "That's some good shit." she said breathlessly. She tried to catch her breath but Miranda apparently had other plans because she had almost immediately started pulling at Jack's belt and undid her pants enough for her to slip one hand beneath the tight leather.

"Oh no" Jack said between breaths.

"Oh, yes."

"Fuck yo-" Jack was cut off by her own moan as Miranda plunged a finger into her soaking wet pussy. Her walls immediately clenched down on the single digit as the sensation pushed her dangerously close to another orgasm only a few moments after the first. Jack let go of the headboard and buried her head against Miranda's neck. Miranda could tell that the drugs had mostly, but not completely, worn off because Jack's hot breath rushing against her neck caused tingling sensations all down her torso and made her own pussy yearn for attention.

Miranda didn't stop there and pushed a second finger into Jack's eager pussy and thrust them in and out as much as the restrictive leather pants would allow. Jack wrapped her arms around Miranda, one hand finding its way to the small of her back while the other entangled itself I her long luscious hair, and melted into her partner and let out a loud whine right into Miranda's ear. Miranda pushed harder in response and did her best to tease Jack's clit with her thumb but, due to the tight pants, had trouble doing much more than some small brushing motions. Under normal circumstances, that'd only be enough to lightly tease Jack but thanks to the pills it was more than enough to push her over the edge into another orgasm.

"Miran- Mir- -an- ah ah ah -anda ah _ahh_ " The pleasure was so intense that Jack was unable to put together enough syllables to even say Miranda's name in one breath. Miranda couldn't recall a time before when she had managed to fuck Jack into such a stupor. She did her best to continue finger fucking her partner but the walls of Jack's pussy managed to squeeze her fingers so hard that she had trouble moving around inside of her. Jack pulled at Miranda's hair and dug her nails into the woman's back as the orgasm crashed over her.

Miranda changed her plan and did the next best thing she could think of and bit down where Jack's neck met her shoulder. The woman had admitted to having a bit of a thing for pain during sex but, due to her past, she only really felt safe trying it out with Miranda. Various crew members of the Normandy had seen a handful of the marks Miranda had left on her lover but they had always attributed the to just 'Jack being Jack' and not to Miranda's libido. Miranda let go of Jack's neck and placed a gentle kiss on the spot that she had bit. Once she felt Jack's body start to relax, she slowly pulled her hand out of Jack's pants.

"Four pills left." Miranda paused and licked some of Jack's juices off of her fingers before continuing. "Two more each?" she offered with a big grin.

"Fuck." Jack said before taking a deep breath and licking a bit of herself off Miranda's hand. "If you’re gonna be like that then I'm not sure I can do two more tonight." Miranda chuckled and placed a small kiss on Jack's lips.

"Oh, have I finally pushed Jack, the horniest woman in the universe, to her limits?" Miranda would certainly tease Jack about it but she had no intention of actually pushing her farther than she was comfortable with.

"Fuck you" Jack said with a smile and followed it up with another kiss.

"What about one more each?" Miranda offered.

"I can do one more." Jack replied confidently.

"Okay, but first we need to get these off of you." Miranda tugged at Jack's clothes. "If we're only gonna do one more than I'm gonna need to feel your bare skin against me."

"You're gonna have to help me out then" Jack rolled over and flopped onto the bed next to Miranda. "I'm a bit, well, y'know." Miranda chuckled and knew exactly what she meant. Just like how the intensity of the pill had left her unable to move herself the few feet from the chair to the bed, Jack was probably barely capable of moving around the bed much less capable of stripping off her clothes. Miranda was more than happy to help though; taking off Jack's clothes was one of her favorite things to do.

Miranda started with the tank top, gripping the bottom edge of it and dragged it up over Jack's head. She made sure to brush her fingertips all along Jack's torso for just a little extra teasing that elicited a small moan from the woman. Miranda tossed the clothing aside carelessly as her eyes locked on to Jack's breasts and, in particular, her pierced nipples. Miranda smiled when she saw that Jack was wearing the small black barbell piercings that Miranda had given her as a surprise gift. She gave one a light pinch and then leaned down and kissed the other but she quickly took it into her mouth as she licked and sucked at it. Jack let out a whining moan again and lightly pulled at Miranda's hair again.

"Hurry up and pull my pants off so we can fuck again" Jack pleaded with her partner. Miranda let go of her nipples and sat up straight again.

"Well when you say it like that I don't have much of a choice, do I." Miranda said with a grin. She quickly moved down to Jack's feet and pulled off her boots and socks next. She resisted the urge to tease Jack's toes with a few licks and instead started to pull at the tight pants. Even with the mess of slick juices they had caused between Jack's legs, it was still difficult to pull the pants off. Sometimes Miranda wondered just how Jack was able to squeeze into pants that seemed almost impossibly tight. Eventually, the pants came loose but Miranda had been pulling with such force that she fell backwards and slid off the bed onto the floor. Both women broke into laughter and Jack crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down at Miranda to make sure she was okay.

"Get back up here, we're not done yet." Jack teased. Miranda laughed again then grabbed the water bottle and two more of the pills before climbing back on the bed and straddling Jack. Jack, almost instinctually, placed her hands on Miranda's hips.

"Alright. You ready?" Miranda asked. Jack just nodded in response and then stuck her tongue out. Miranda placed one of the pills on Jack's tongue and the placed the other in her own mouth. They both stared at each other for a moment before Jack swallowed her pill and Miranda washed hers down with a gulp of water again. Miranda quickly tossed the bottle aside and then leaned down over Jack.

"I don't know how you can do that" she remarked, referring to Jack's ability to swallow pills dry.

"Lots of prac-" Jack let out one small moan as she started to feel the pill get to work on her body. Miranda would have laughed at her partner's sudden inability to speak but she was feeling the same sensations and also found herself unable to do much more than moan and groan.

Miranda leaned in closer to Jack and made sure to press her large, round breasts against Jack's, taking special care to make sure her nipples rubbed against Jack's smaller, pierced nipples. They both grinned at Miranda's careful maneuvers but were soon overwhelmed by the combination of the very real teasing of each other's nipples and the synthetic teasing of the drug. They tried to press their lips together in a passionate kiss but found it hard to stay together for more than a moment or two before they had to pull away and catch their breath. They could each feel the other's heart rates rising as the pills did their work and filled every bit of their bodies with pleasure. 

Jack made the next move and slid a hand between Miranda's thighs but as soon as she realized what Jack's plan was, Miranda rushed her own hand down to Jack's pussy. Without saying a word, their fingers entered each other at practically the exact same moment. They both gasped at the exaggerated sensation caused by the drug even for both of them only two fingers wasn't enough to draw such a reaction out of either the of them - at least not this early in the night.

"More.... fingers..." Jack managed to say between breathy moans. Miranda apparently misheard the 'more' as 'four' and pushed two more fingers into Jack. She gasped at the sudden stretching but she was so completely consumed by pleasure that she didn't mind the slight discomfort.

"Jack you..." Miranda did her best to talk between moans but it was hard for her to focus her pleasure-clouded mind long enough for more than a word or two to come out. "-making me... me..." she eventually spit out a few more words.

"-making me cum" Jack unintentionally finished Miranda's sentence with a shout. The women tightened their grips on one another and squeezed each other while they both convulsed as waves of pleasure crashed over them both, one after another after another. Neither of them were capable of much intentional movement to try and tease each their but the pills did more than enough with even their small involuntary movements as they writhed and squirmed against one another. Each little movement caused yet another spike of pleasure to shoot through their bodies which then cause more little movements, catching them in a sort of perpetual pleasure loop. Eventually their bodies both gave out and they collapsed together, both too exhausted to keep going but bodies still buzzing with excitement.

"Shit." said Miranda.

"Fuck." replied Jack.

"You're amazing." Miranda's voice was full of exhaustion

"Shit yeah I am. Now get off." Jack placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder and pushed her up in an attempt to get her to roll over off of her.

"I just did, weren't you paying attention?" Miranda said with a smirk.

"You smartass. I mean your tits are gonna crush me." Jack pushed again and Miranda rolled over this time. She scooted over next to Jack so their arms were touching and giving them both an electric tingling sensation.

"You've never complained about that before. In fact, you usually beg for it."

"Shut up." Jack nudged her shoulder against Miranda's, causing more tingling for them both which in turn caused them both to start giggling. The two sat in silence for a short bit while they let their bodies come down from their sensual high.

"So what's this stuff called?" Miranda finally broke the silence as she wrapped an arm around Jack and cuddled up close to her. The contact still gave them both a very slight reaction but it had almost completely worn off by now.

"Nothing yet. He hasn't named it." Jack wrapped an arm around Miranda and pulled her in closer. "Y'know, he owes me for saving his life a few times. I could probably convince him to name it after you. 'Miranda: it'll make you feel like you're fucking the most beautiful woman in the galaxy'." Miranda laughed and nuzzled against the side of Jack's chest.

"I love it. When you go tell him about the name be sure to pick up some more, okay? I want to do this again sometime."

"Alright. He told me he'll have another batch ready in a day or two so I'll pick up some more then." Jack placed a kiss on the top of Miranda's head and brushed her hand back and forth along Miranda's bicep. She knew that Miranda loved the post-coital cuddling they always did and figured that tonight would be no different.

"We should probably get going." Miranda sounded disappointed and groaned as she untangled herself from Jack's arms and sat up.

"Already? It's only been like... ten minutes." Jack lightly grasped Miranda's hand and tugged at her a bit, hoping to pull her back down.

"What? That was _not_ ten minutes. That couldn't have been." Miranda twisted around to look at the small clock on the bedside table in disbelief. From when Jack walked in the hotel room door to this moment it had only been, at most, fifteen minutes.

"Oh my god, I'm _exhausted_ how was that only ten minutes!" Miranda laughed and flopped back down into Jack's waiting embrace. "Well I guess now we have plenty of time for more of this." Miranda pulled herself up closer to Jack's side and buried herself in Jack, enjoying the woman's warmth and the softness of her body. Jack put her arms back around Miranda and pulled her in as close as she could.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this rather silly idea I had, I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Miranda get caught with more of their special pills aboard the Normandy but things don't quite go as planned.

"Jack get in here now." Miranda's voice was full of urgency as she spoke into the intercom that connected her office to the rest of the Normandy and, at the moment, connected her specifically to Jack's bunk. "And bring the rest of the... _stuff_ with you."

She stood up and paced in a circle behind her desk while she waited for Jack to arrive. It only took her about ninety seconds to find her way from her bunk on the engineering deck up to Miranda's office but that wasn't fast enough for Miranda's tastes right now.

"Took you long enough." She said to Jack once the office door slid closed behind the woman. 

"Here." Jack held out the last two of the pills she had gotten from her Salarian friend/dealer out for Miranda. "Why are you so desperate for a quickie? Did you get addicted to this stuff or something? He said that shouldn't happen. At least not anymore than you can get addicted to regular sex, I guess."

"No, it's not that." She snatched one of the pills put of Jack's hand and then explained what was going on. "EDI detected an 'unknown substance'" she held the pill up for emphasis "and then told the Commander about it. She came to me and told me to keep an eye out for anything elicit and that she was going to take this very seriously."

"So? Just tell her about our orgasm pills and she'll relax about it. If that doesn't work just have her try one." Jack shrugged and started to turn to leave but stopped when she heard Miranda's still-serious voice.

"That isn't going to work Jack. I'm practically her second-in-command. I can't be caught sneaking unknown drugs onto her ship." While there wasn't an official hierarchy amongst Shepard's inner circle, Miranda had always assumed that her former high rank at Cerberus meant that she was a natural shoe-in for any sort of unofficial command position aboard the ship and she took her unofficial duties very serious at times.

Jack sighed. "Okay fine. What exactly do you want us to do about this?"

"Take them. Now. That way, EDI won't detect them anymore and we'll just only mess with them when we're docked somewhere. No drugs on the ship, no problems with Shepard." Miranda looked directly into Jack's eyes as she spoke, making it clear that she was deadly serious. She was so serious, in fact, that she popped her pill in her mouth and swallowed it. She quickly sat back down in her chair because she knew that it'd only be a few seconds before her knees were to weak to stand.

"Ah, shit." Jack sighed again and eyed the single pill left in her hand. She had other shit to do today and she hadn't planned on having fast-paced, exhausting sex right now.

"Shit" Miranda gasped as the pill started to take effect. They had taken the pills a few more times since they first tried them in the hotel but it still hit like a truck when the effects kicked in. Her heart rate jumped up and she began panting as the strangely pleasurable sensations washed over her entire body. She gripped the arms of her chair so tight that her knuckles turned white as the erotic feelings filled her and grew more and more intense.

Jack was about to pop her own pill into her mouth when she heard the door behind her slide open. Both women froze when they heard the sound of Commander Shepard's voice.

"Oh, Miranda, one last thing-" Shepard had started talking as soon as the door had opened but stopped when Jack's presence caught her by surprise. As far as Shepard, and virtually everyone else on the ship, knew Jack and Miranda hated each other with a burning passion. Little did she know, that the burning passion between them was a very different sort.

"Oh, Jack. I didn't expect to see you here." Shepard eyed Jack quizzically and spotted the pill in her hand. They both looked at each other, then down at the pill, then back up at each other and, almost like they were playing a game, Shepard reached for the pill and managed to snatch it out of Jack's hand before she could close her fist around it.

"EDI, what is this." Shepard looked up at the ceiling like she did any time she spoke to EDI. It wasn't necessary (EDI was the entire ship, you could look anywhere at all and speak with her just fine) but Shepard preferred to do it because she always claimed that it just felt right.

"My sensors indicate that that is the unknown substance I informed you of earlier, Commander." The synthetic voice answered. Shepard looked back at Jack and was clearly not happy. Jack was used to people being mad at her so she didn't mind too much.

Shepard moved her gaze to Miranda next. "Miranda, what is-" but she was cut off when Miranda let out a loud groan. She had been doing her best to not make any sounds or move around too much but the strength of the pill was to much for her to hold off for too long. She slammed a hand down on her desk and leaned forward as she gasped for air. Apparently, her method for not letting out any errant moans or groans was to just hold her breath. Shepard's attention snapped back to Jack.

"What did you do to her." she questioned sternly.

"Wha- hey I didn't do anything, she did this to herself." Miranda's other hand moved between her legs and she squeezed her thighs together in a vain attempt to dull the waves of pleasure that were emanating from her pussy. She bit her lip and let out a few muffled grunts as she bounced up and down in her chair a bit. 

"Okay, I gave her the pill but she took it of her own free will so I still say it wasn’t my fault." Jack clarified.

"What are you up to Jack? Did you poison her? Where's the antidote?" Shepard would've drawn a weapon on Jack if she were armed but for now she only had the daggers in her stare to use to intimidate Jack.

"She's fine, it isn't poison. She doesn't need an antidote." Jack sounded exasperated. She didn't miss the fact that Shepard had immediately assumed that this was some kind of inevitable betrayal from Jack. She had hoped that they had run enough missions together that they were past the distrusting phase of their relationship but apparently not.

"Oh really?" Shepard looked Jack dead in the eyes and popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed it.

"Ah, shit." Jack rubbed her head with a hand. She usually wouldn't mind being in a room with two beautiful women who couldn't stop orgasming but under these particular circumstances it was actually rather frustrating. Mostly because she wasn't being involved in the fun.

"Where's the antidote, Ja-ah-ah-aaahhh" Shepard dropped to the floor as if her legs were suddenly made of jelly. She laid down on the floor and started to writhe around as the first stage of the pill took effect. Her face turned red as her first orgasm hit her hard and fast. She arched her back and raised her hips up off the ground as her legs quivered. Her hands scrambled around at her sides as she tried to find something to grab onto, probably out of habit of clutching bedsheets when her partners normally made her cum.

Jack rolled her eyes at Shepard. She could see a wet spot forming on the crotch of Shepard's pants as her various glands kicked into overdrive and made her juices soak through her clothes. She looked back at Miranda, who she assumed would be coming down soon, but she had given up on holding back and had unzipped her jumpsuit and had stuffed both hands under the tight material, one fondling a breast and the other playing with has pussy. Jack folded her arms and took a step back, content to wait until the pills ran their course and she could talk to the two writhing women again.

And then the door slid open again.

"Miranda, have you seen Shep-" Liara froze mid-sentence and mid-step as she walked through the doorway. Jack had to grab her arm and pull her inside to make sure the door would close behind her.

"Jack!" Liara exclaimed

"Hey Liara." Jack replied calmly.

"What's going on? What did you do to them!?" She didn't wait for an answer and knelt down beside Commander Shepard.

"Oh, don't touch her. You'll just make it worse. Or better? I dunno."

"What?" Liara was, understandably, confused by the answer.

"And why does everyone assume that this is my fault? I didn't do a damn thing, these two dimwits did it to themselves."

Liara had stopped listening to Jack and grabbed Shepard's hand which made her arch her back and writhe around even more as she moaned out the asari's name. Shepard's free hand rushed down between her legs and she grabbed at her pussy through her uniform and groaned more as she felt another heavy orgasm hit her.

"Jack, please, what's going on here?" Liara looked up at Jack and had a look of genuine concern on her face. It actually made Jack feel a bit bad that she had been rather flippant with the scientist so far.

"They're fine. They just took a pill that makes them orgasm. A lot." Jack's explanation made Liara's expression change from concern to confusion. "Stop looking at me like that, I can't explain it any plainer than that, okay."

Jack looked back at Miranda to check on her again and it seemed she was mostly through the most intense part of the experience. She had her head down on her desk and was breathing heavily but didn't seem to be close to having another orgasm at the moment. Jack poked Miranda's arm to try and get her attention but she just let out another deep moan. Jack hadn't expected her to be completely free from the pill's effects yet - she knew firsthand just how long the heightened sensitivity could last - but she was hoping that she might be at least aware enough to vouch for Jack's explanation.

"Oh Goddess, Miranda too?" Liara said as Miranda's moan drew her attention away from Shepard.

"Yeah, she should be almost done soon. This stuff works pretty fast. Shepard shouldn't be too much longer either." Jack nonchalantly explained.

Liara turned her attention back to Shepard as she watched another wave of pleasure crash over the commander.

"So, do you... uh..." Liara stuttered as she tried to ask a question.

"Have any more?" Jack guessed at what the asari was asking and answered without waiting for Liara to confirm. "No, I don't. These two took the last of it."

"Can you..."

"Get more? That's up to the Commander. I can, but last I checked she didn't want 'elicit substances' on her boat. Trying it may have changed her mind though." Jack asked and answered again.

"More... more... Liara..." Shepard panted between breaths. She moved one hand from her crotch to Liara's thigh and slowly made her way up between her legs.

" _Commander_ " Liara whispered harshly as she tried to move Shepard's hand away from her crotch.

"It's fine Liara, your relationship is the worst kept secret on the Normandy." Jack said smugly. The fact that the entire crew was too busy giggling at Shepard and Liara trying to hide a relationship was probably a major factor in Jack and Miranda being able to hide their own.

"Wha- I-" Liara tried to say something but didn't have a comeback. It was hard to tell when an asari was blushing, but Jack was fairly certain she saw a bit of rose on Liara's otherwise blue cheeks.

"She's right, Liara." Miranda finally managed to lift her head and groan out a few words.

"What-"

"About the pills" Miranda clarified.

"Oh"

"And also the secret thing" she re-clarified.

" _oh_ " For just a moment there, Liara had hoped that maybe it was only Jack that had caught onto her and Shepard. But apparently not.

"Hey, are you done yet down there?" Jack gently kicked Shepard's boot with her own to check how far along the pill was. Shepard's sharp inhaling moan was all the answer she needed: she had a bit to go still.

"How was it?" Jack turned her attention towards Miranda.

"Fuck, it's really hard to hold that stuff back." She still sounded out of breath and any little movement she did sent another shot of electric pleasure through her body.

"I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. It was kind of impressive, honestly." Jack said as she eyed her exhausted girlfriend.

"Shouldn't she be done soon? Do you remember how long our first time lasted?" Miranda leaned over her desk and looked at Shepard.

"Uh" Jack's mouth hung open as she looked over at Liara who had a devilishly curious look on her face.

"I guess we took a bunch that night, so we can't really compare it to her just taking one." Miranda thought out loud.

"Uh, Miranda." Jack said. When she looked up at Jack, Jack gestured over at Liara.

"Oh. Shit."

"What was that about the worst kept secret on the Normandy?" Liara said with a smirk.

Before anyone could say anything else, Shepard climbed her way up into one of the chairs in front of Miranda's desk.

" _Shit_ " Shepard struggled to catch her breath, partially from the intense series of orgasms but also from the exertion required to lift herself up into the chair. Once she caught her breath, she continued, apparently unaware of the conversation from before. "Jack, get more of that stuff ASAP. Liara, you gotta try this stuff, holy shit."

"Commander-" Liara tried to day something but Jack quickly interrupted her.

"Yes ma'am." Jack gave an exaggerated salute and hurried out the door. It wasn't like she could go get any more right now but Shepard didn't know that, so she used it as a great excuse to get the hell out of there before she got in trouble for something.

"I'm sorry dear, what were you saying?" Shepard grasped Liara's hand and placed her blue palm against her cheek and purred at the tingling sensation the simple touch caused.

"I... never mind, dear." Liara gave up on the idea that they could possibly keep a secret.

"Shepard, if you thought that Jack had poisoned me, why did you take the other pill?" Miranda changed the subject.

"Well, I figured that if she was trying to kill you then maybe she wasn't planning on killing me too so she'd go get the antidote for me and I could give it to you." Both Miranda and Liara stared at Shepard in amazement at just how bad of a plan that was.

"What? It worked out about as well as my other plans." Shepard recognized the look on their faces. It was the same as every other time she came up with a plan that her team didn't like.

"Yeah, that's the problem." Miranda retorted.

"Well, whatever. It worked out fine." Shepard said with a shrug. "I think going forward though, we should keep these pills between just the four of us. Err, five of us including EDI, I guess. We don't need the entire Normandy crew getting their hands on it and turning the ship into some kind of orgy pleasure yacht."

Miranda and Liara gave each other knowing looks. The Normandy kind of already was a bit of a pleasure yacht, Commander Shepard was just unaware as to how many of the crew were in varying types of relationships.

"Yes ma'am." They both said in unison. Shepard tried to stand to leave but her legs still refused to fully support her weight so she just fell back down into her chair.

"Ooohh, I think I'm just going to rest here for a bit. You don't mind, right, Miranda?"

"No problem ma'am. Jack won't be back with more for a while anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot sillier than it is horny but I hope y'all still enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
